Rebellion
by Cardinal Rose
Summary: Jedi Masters Katria Vas and Obi-Wan Kenobi were a strange pair, inseparable but perfect Jedi. He raised Anakin, while she protected the Younglings. Everything was by the Jedi law. Until Senator Amidala's assassination attempt changed everything. With the fate of the Republic in turmoil, will the laws of attachment hold out? Or will love finally conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hello! This has undoubtedly been done before and done better, but I couldn't resist.**

**This will be an Obi-Wan/OC retelling of an abridged version of AotC before going into the Clone Wars.**

**I love this film, so I hope I do it justice. And definitely, it is necessary to have seen the film to have the best understanding - as I'm sure you all have.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Ever since she could remember, the Jedi Temple on Coruscant had been the only home Katria Vas had ever known. Despite the drawbacks, she had been fortunate in her upbringing. At a young age she had met her lifelong closest friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, found a passion and skill for meditation (although it had directly led to her condition), and been selected to be the hitherto final padawan of Master Yoda. Now, a fully-fledged Jedi Master (and soon-to-be member of the Council), Katria was decidedly uneasy. Of late, she had felt a disturbance in the Force - the Dark Side was clouding everything, and Obi-Wan was again busy guarding the Naboo Senator Amidala. She stood up from her meditative pose, crossing to her full length window. Coruscant at night was a sight to behold, lit up like a midwinter festival on her home planet of Stewjon. Through their ever-present link in the Force, Katria felt the oddest sensation coming from Obi-Wan. 'What are you doing?' Katria sent curiously.

'Just falling through the skyway, waiting for Anakin to catch me' came the reply from her old friend. She thought he was being genuine, but Obi-Wan was so sarcastic it was sometimes quite hard to tell. She sent back warmth and a sense to be cautious, remaining by the window to feel closer to the situation. 'He's going to be the death of me' Obi-Wan sighed through their link awhile later, his fond exasperation clear.

'I believe Master Qui-Gon thought the same about you at one point' Katria reminded him teasingly, almost able to imagine herself next to him in the open-top speeder. She received the mental equivalent of a huff back from the auburn-haired Jedi before she laughed and pulled back, letting him refocus on his mission. Katria shook her head, feeling an odd shift in the Force. Something was coming into play, plans decades old finally coming to fruition. She shuddered, hoping that Obi-Wan would come back soon. He was still the only person who immediately and unconditionally believed her when she had these feelings. She pushed her long dark blonde hair out of her face and returned to meditating, clearing the stresses of daily Guardianship of the Younglings out of her mind and body.

Half an hour later, Katria was moving quietly around the suite, humming a Stewjonian lullaby idly as she went. Yoda had given her the week off her Guardian duties, implying - in his usual enigmatic way - that she was to take the time to rest and regain her usual bearing. The last few weeks had been trying, not least of all the resurgence of her unique condition. "Tria" Obi-Wan called in obvious concern, hurrying into her spacious quarters and filling it with his warm and reassuringly familiar presence. "Are you okay? Was it another-?"

"No, no" Katria smiled softly, hoping to allay his concerns. "Just a feeling. There was really no need for you to come straight here. I'm sure the Council will want to see you and hear your report."

"Not until tomorrow" Obi-Wan replied quietly, moving into the room as he had a million times before. "Master Yoda suggested that I come, and I'm glad he did." He fixed her with a look, bright blue eyes shrewd and concerned. "You look tired, Tria. You and Anakin both."

"We don't make it easy on you, do we?" Katria sighed, silver dress swishing as she sat down next to him. Obi-Wan looked worn out; worry for both his impulsive Padawan and her taking their toll. "What's wrong with Ani?"

"He's not sleeping and won't tell me why" Obi-Wan said, running a hand through his hair. "Some days I can't get anything out of him at all. But I'm sure the Force knows what it is doing. Are you sure you aren't having any more?"

"You'd be the second to know, Obi-Wan" Katria reminded him, standing up in another swish of silver silk. "I haven't had any worth mentioning. Certainly none that caused any lasting impression, good or bad. Although the Dark Side clouds so much these days, I can't be sure that these are any different." She laughed without humour. "Over two decades worth of experience - you'd think I'd be able to exercise some sort of control."

"Tria" Obi-Wan murmured gently, every bit the compassionate, gentle and kind man she had known all her life.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Obi-Wan" Katria smiled sadly. "I'll be fine. If you have time, do you want to get lunch at Dex's tomorrow?"

"I think I may need to see him anyway" Obi-Wan opined dryly. "Lunch would be wonderful."

"Dex won't know what to do with himself. Both of us at the same time, at least there'll be no Anakin." Obi-Wan looked up from his perusal of the data pad Katria had left out.

"He'll need to look after the Senator."

"Trust Senator Amidala, Obi-Wan" Katria advised. "She's one of the few truly trustworthy in her profession. Like Senator Organa."

"You're entirely too observant for your own good, Katria Vas" Obi-Wan informed her, eyes twinkling through his wariness.

"Yes, and I can see you're exhausted, Obi-Wan. So, I'd recommend going to your quarters next-door and getting some rest. Force knows that settling the border dispute on Ansion wouldn't have given you a lot of time to properly rest." Katria tried to ignore the sense of slightly hypocritic disbelief at her words and smiled again, knowing Obi-Wan would understand her meaning anyway. "Sweet dreams, Obi-Wan."

"You should get some rest too, Katria" Obi-Wan rebuked softly, getting to his feet in a smooth motion. "You're supposed to be resting and regaining your strength." Katria shook her head, smiling. It was so typical of Obi-Wan to make sure she was taken care of first - he'd always been that way.

"Good night, Obi-Wan."

"The dearest and sweetest of slumbers, Tria" the beloved Jedi replied, stretching out on the sofa. Katria failed to notice that, moving into her room at a subtle nudge from the Force. Obi-Wan had had a long night, and he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Any thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Hello there!**

**Thank you all for the comments and the hits!**

**Just another short chapter.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Lunch at Dex's Diner was always an experience. Obi-Wan and Katria had been regulars since the age of eight, when a younger Dex had been running a moving food truck in Coruscant's lower levels. Finding him had always been a good test of their knowledge of the city, and even more of their patience. Katria had a feeling that Qui-Gon and Yoda had always known where they were, instead turning blind eyes to their extracurricular activities. Both of them had become model Jedi, so she guessed that the Masters had known what they were doing. She also knew that there was no way Obi-Wan had ever let Anakin have free reign of the city - he was too impulsive and didn't have the same need to know every inch of the city that they had had as Younglings and Padawans. "Tria?" Obi-Wan's amused voice cut through her internal musings. "Did you want some Jawa Juice?"

"Of course" she agreed, offering a smile to the young waitress. "My usual."

"Our usuals" Obi-Wan requested, smiling charmingly. "And Dex, when he's free." The waitress nodded, ducking back into the kitchen. Obi-Wan steered her into their usual booth, sliding in beside her with the beginning of another anecdote about the trials of training Anakin Skywalker.

"He's hardly more trying than we were at his age" Katria pointed out, vainly trying to hide her grin. "As I recall, a certain eighteen-year-old padawan crashed a speeder into the Jedi hanger, setting off a chain reaction which systematically damaged all of the craft in the hangar at the time as well." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Now who could that have been?"

"And according to MY recollection, Tria, there was another padawan with me at the time" Obi-Wan laughed, nodding a thanks at the young waitress as she set down their meals. "And that padawan was the one who had talked me into taking that speeder out on a little jaunt through the city." His expression turned as teasing as hers had been. "Now, who was that?"

"I was completely innocent and led astray" Katria laughed, smiling angelically.

"We really were rebels, weren't we?" Obi-Wan asked rhetorically, fairly glowing with amusement.

"We certainly tested the legendary patience of our mentors" Katria acknowledged, not even a little bit remorseful. Her youth was the highlight of her life, despite everything she was always happy and generally spent most of it either learning or exploring Coruscant and the Jedi Temple with Obi-Wan. That was how they found their secret area in the northwest corner of the Room of a Thousand Fountains; their secluded meditation spot - even Anakin didn't know where it was. Obi-Wan chuckled richly, turning his not-inconsiderable focus on his lunch.

"Obi! Katria!" Dex boomed, waddling out of his kitchen in his usual grease-stained clothes, bright grin on his face. "Long time, no see!"

"Hello, Dex!" Obi-Wan stood up and hugged the alien briefly. "How's business?"

"Thriving, your own?"

"Can't complain" Katria smiled, Obi-Wan rejoining her in the booth. "But we were born to it. Apologies for not coming around much lately. Things are heating up."

"So I've heard" Dex agreed, squeezing himself into the seat opposite them. "Two assassination attempts on that Nabooian Senator within the space of a day. Nasty business. There's an awful lot of talk."

"I'd be surprised if there wasn't" Obi-Wan admitted, pulling out the strange metal object Katria had seen him fruitlessly try to analyse earlier that morning. "Any idea what this is?"

"That there's a Kaminoan Saber Dart" Dex announced, launching into an explanation that Katria mostly tuned out. Though she knew it was important and necessary information, she couldn't make herself focus. Obi-Wan's voice was a reassuring hum, but that was all she could distinguish. Her heart and mind were heavy with a grim sense of foreboding - she sensed death, loss and darkness in their very near future.

"Tell me it's just the Dark Side" Katria pled as soon as they left, Obi-Wan feeling exactly what she had. Both a benefit and a drawback of their link.

"The Dark Side is clouding all that we see" Obi-Wan replied immediately, warm and reassuring. "I have faith in our ability to face whatever challenges we are presented with, and overcome them."

"Of course we can" the dark blonde Jedi agreed, taking strength from her dear friend. "So, what's your next move?"

"Locating the coordinates for Kamino in the Archives" Obi-Wan supplied, not looking enthusiastic at the prospect. Understandable enough; the last time they had been in the Archive, they might have caused a bit of a ruckus.

"Try not to upset the Matron of the Archive this time" she teased, angel blue eyes sparkling at him.

"Need I remind you, Katria, that you were the one who was trying to purloin some of the holocrons, and that I had to run interference for you so that Madame Nu didn't catch you at it?"

"It was for the Younglings for educational purposes" Katria protested, feeling like she'd said this before. As a matter of fact, she had. "And you, Master Kenobi, agreed with the plan wholeheartedly."

"It wasn't educational in the slightest, Katria" Obi-Wan chuckled, ignoring the looks they were getting from the other walkers on the ground. They never took a speeder to Dex's when they went. "And you neglected to mention to me that it was instructions for making chocolate at home."

"Yet when you found out, you helped us make it!"

"I never specifically said that I disapproved, Tria" Obi-Wan reminded her cheerfully, Force presence alive and vibrant, practically dancing with mischief.

"Why do I bother arguing with you?" Katria laughed, fondly exasperated with him.

"I'll admit that I have no idea." Obi-Wan's expression turned mischievous. "Unless you're practicing for your position on the Council."

"If there's any justice in the Council, you'll be selected before I am" Katria said honestly. "You've more than earned it, whereas all I do is keep the Younglings company when Master Yoda isn't instructing them." Obi-Wan's stormy eyes found hers, a gentle rebuke hidden within their depths. "I know" she sighed, not needing him to say anything. "No Jedi is automatically more qualified to serve on the Council because of what position they hold within the Order. However, you are the kind of Jedi born to be on the Council. You're wise, patient, kind, and you have insights that some of the members of the Council lack or wouldn't even begin to consider. You're a natural negotiator. If more politicians were like you-"

"Don't even go there again" Obi-Wan cut her off. "I have an inherent distrust of politicians. Generally speaking, they're all untrustworthy. Not trusting them has served me well so far, and I sense that it will continue to do so in the foreseeable future."

"Then I shall say no more on the subject." Obi-Wan smiled at her, effortlessly guiding them back to the Jedi Temple as he had many times before.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Hi all!**

**I haven't updated in ages! I'm sorry!**

**Just a quick update, as I'm still busy with my exams.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Anakin was preparing to leave for Naboo with Senator Amidala, paving the way for Obi-Wan to do what he had to. Katria had left him when they'd returned to the Temple, Obi-Wan going to escort Anakin and Padmé to their transport and then visit the Archives, and Katria bound for an hour or two of blissful meditation before joining Master Yoda and the Younglings. She had never taken a Padawan - couldn't, not with her condition - but she adored every single one of the Younglings in the Temple. All of them were her charges, and all of them were as dear to her as they would be to their future Master. Her former Master had the Bear Clan in the training room, teaching them to reach out with the Force and 'see' the remote. It was basic, early training, but they all looked so grown up standing there in their dour robes. Katria found herself an unobtrusive corner of the room and observed the fun. Yoda was the oldest and most respected member of the Order, but he had a way of relaxing even the most stern of countenances. Regrettably, Master Windu (the second most respected and experienced member of their Order) was less inclined towards the gentler side of being a Jedi. He expected the best at all times, setting high standards for everyone - including the Jedi Knights and Masters. Katria would be lying if she said that they got along, Master Windu having a dim view of believing the feelings she had. But he was a senior member of the Order and a formidable Jedi, and she respected him as much as possible in that capacity. She felt a brief itch of concern from Obi-Wan, the sarcastic Jedi troubled by something. 'Obi-Wan?'

'I have a bad feeling about this Kamino' Obi-Wan announced through their link. 'I think someone deliberately tried to hide it.' Katria got a bad feeling as well, she really didn't like the prickly feeling she got from the Force. Obi-Wan was right; someone was deliberately trying to conceal the location of the planet, and that was never a good thing.

'You should ask Master Yoda' Katria murmured, knowing that Obi-Wan would only do so if he really felt that something was wrong.

'I might have to, Tria' Obi-Wan dryly replied. 'Something doesn't add up here. I'm worried what this means.'

'Have faith, Obi-Wan, the Force does as it wills. We can but try and follow its wishes.'

'When did you get to be so wise?' Obi-Wan teased, Katria getting the feeling that he was walking through the halls.

'I was always wise, Obi-Wan, you were the one who took a while to catch up.' There was a wry sense of amusement from the Jedi, Katria looking up to see him striding purposefully into the room. Yoda saw him immediately.

"Younglings. Younglings! A visitor we have." All the practice lightsabers were switched off.

"Hello Master Obi-Wan" the Bear Clan chorused.

"Hello" Obi-Wan smiled, looking down at them all fondly. 'Hello, Tria' he added through the Force.

'Obi-Wan.'

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Master" Obi-Wan continued calmly.

"What help can I be, Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked, adding his usual hmm to the end of the question.

"I'm looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him, but the systems don't show in the Archive maps." Yoda looked around assessingly.

"Hmm. Lost a planet, Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing, how embarrassing." The Younglings giggled brightly, filling the Force with their innocent light. Obi-Wan cut a glance in her direction, eyes full of warm amusement, Katria just smiled back, feeling his strong presence in the Force. "Liam, the shades. Gather round the map reader. Clear your minds, and find Obi-Wan's missing planet we will." Obi-Wan placed an orb on the map reader, stars filling the room. He paced around the room.

"It should be here" he pointed towards a section of the map. "But it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in the area towards this spot."

"Hmm" Yoda hummed thoughtfully. "Gravity's silhouette remains but the star and all the planets, disappeared they have." The old Jedi looked around at the Younglings. "How can this be? A thought? Anyone?"

"Master?" Liam spoke up. "Because someone erased it from the Archive memory." Yoda chuckled warmly.

"Truly wonderful the mind of a child is. The Padawan is right. Go to the centre of gravity's pull and find your planet, you will." Katria watched Yoda and Obi-Wan walk towards the doors, automatically reaching out with the Force to hear what they were saying. Luckily, the younglings hadn't learned that yet. Unfortunately, however, Yoda blocked their conversation from her. She got the message and respected her old Masters wishes, retiring instead to her quarters.

Failing to achieve mediation for the tenth time, Katria sighed in defeat. She rose to her feet, draping her cloak over her shoulders. She'd sworn not to mediate on her own outside of her quarters, but she simply couldn't immerse herself in the Force in her quarters, so Obi-Wan would have to deal with it. Her feet treaded the familiar corridors to the Room of the Thousand Fountains, slipping soundlessly into the Northwest corner of the massive floor. Hidden behind a curtain of purple-leaved vines was a space the size of the Jedi Council Chambers. Most of area was taken up with a large clear pool, everything else covered with soft mossy flooring and trees perfect for leaning against and sitting on. Sitting cross-legged on the ground by the pool was Obi-Wan himself, who looked up at her with fond exasperation. "Tria."

"Obi-Wan" she inclined her head. "I thought you were off to find Kamino."

"I wouldn't leave without saying farewell, Katria." He sounded almost offended.

"I know" she smiled, lowering herself to sit in front of him. "I have a bad feeling about Kamino. I can't read it, but just be careful."

"Always" the wise Jedi promised warmly. "But first, I have an hour or two to spare for some quiet meditation. If you'd care to join me?" Katria beamed brightly, Obi-Wan always knew what she needed. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, feeling their presences meet and merge again on the plain of the Force.

* * *

Days passed with only brief reports from Anakin and Obi-Wan. The news from Naboo was promising, while the news from Kamino was distinctly distressing. A Clone army, supposedly created on the orders of the Jedi Council, by a Jedi and using a bounty hunters genetic blueprint? No, as Obi-Wan often said, Katria had a very bad feeling about this. On top of it all, Katria was getting a very weird residual feeling from Anakin, it was like feeling it underwater and from a long distance. Murky and indistinct, Katria found herself confiding in Yoda the way she would have done had Obi-Wan asked her to do it. The wisest Jedi looked at her compassionately, making her wonder again why he had chosen her as a Padawan when she was so damaged.

"Meditate with me" Yoda requested, waving a small hand towards the other seat in his private meditation chamber. Modestly speaking, meditation was her forte, so she had no qualms about obeying her former Master's request. Closing her eyes, she reached out with the Force, becoming one with it the way Yoda had thought her. Almost immediately, she was assaulted with wave upon wave of intolerable pain and suffering, building and building with a rage that scared her. The signature was Anakin's. The pain and suffering was Anakin's. That dear, sweet boy that she'd watched Obi-Wan raise and tutor. That boy she loved. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she froze even within the Force. Obi-Wan. Automatically, on instinct, the mereist flicker of thought, she reached out for him, for his familiar shining presence in the Force. And then everything went black.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Sorry for the delay in updating. Real life is getting very busy again.**

**Most iof the battle is sort of glossed over, but we finally have some romantic development!**

* * *

A burnt orange planet under a burnt orange sky. Inhospitable and imposing. And within a chamber, Obi-Wan hung suspended in a shielded cell. A white haired man dressed in black talked at him, trying to persuade Obi-Wan to join him. Dooku, Obi-Wan called him. Count Dooku, former Jedi, leader of the Separatists and former Master of Qui-Gon Jinn. Katria wanted to reach out, to comfort a clearly hurting Obi-Wan, but it was useless. She was a mere observer in this charade. That didn't stop her from trying to send whatever comfort she could to Obi-Wan, to show him he wasn't alone. A stabbing pain filled every sense, and she dimly saw Obi-Wan flinch before she was roughly jolted to another place.

Waking from one of her 'Visions' was always a trial. The merest sliver of light sent daggers into her brain, but Katria doggedly persevered. Regrettably, this was all too common an occurrence to even be worth mentioning. She had been experiencing this since she was eight years old. Around her, Katria could see her fellow Jedi readying for travel, faces set in lines of grim determination. She heard the word Geonosis mentioned as she stubbornly left the Medical Wing, bound for the one place she knew that she would get answers. Unusually, Master Yoda was also readying himself for travel. "Good it is to see you up again, Master Katria" Yoda announced, not even pausing in his preparations. "Hear did you, about Obi-Wan?"

"No Master" Katria murmured, fighting back the lancing pain from the memory. "I saw it. He's alive, but I fear not for long. Dooku has him." Her former Master turned to her, finally meeting her eyes with his impenetrable gaze.

"Yes" Yoda agreed eventually. "Leading a team to rescue him, Master Windu is." Katria crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. It was what Obi-Wan called her stubborn look.

"And where are you going, Master?" The diminutive Jedi gave her one of his famous enigmatic looks.

"You will see." Katria wished that were true, but the Force was telling her that her place was with her fellow Jedi. Master Windu did not do much as blink when she boarded the transport after him. She had a feeling that he knew she would be coming anyway. Obi-Wan would have done the same were he in her position.

* * *

The transport carrying Yoda left first, the large numbers of Jedi taking time to load onto their few transports. It was when they hit hyperspace that Katria allowed herself to reach out and ground herself in the distant but steady presence of the Jedi they were going to rescue, losing herself in the waves of calm and concern Obi-Wan found time to send her. "Coming out of hyperspace now, Master Windu" a young Jedi Knight called, sounding equal parts eager and ill. Katria knew the feeling, she felt it too, even as the next minutes blurred into an indistinct haze of planning and stealth. It was imperitive that they got into position quickly, and that Katria (despite what Master Windu insisted) stayed near to Obi-Wan's location.

When Master Windu gave the signal, Katria dropped down into the arena beside Obi-Wan and Anakin. The young Padawan smiled, looking surprised to see her. "Now this is what I call a rescue mission."

"Talk later" Obi wan decided, tossing a few battle droids back a metre. Katria nodded, activating her lightsaber with a press of a button. Obi-Wan grimaced at the lightsaber in his hand, his distaste obvious even as Anakin and Padmé went their own way. Obi-Wan had always disliked using what hehconsidered inferior lightsabers. Katria huffed quiet laugh, handing Obi-Wan his spare lightsaber. She felt a brush of heartfelt gratitude through the Force, and then they were too busy fighting to do or say any more. Though they didn't yet realise it, the Battle of Geonosis had begun.

* * *

For every droid they killed, it seemed like five more took its place, their blue and yellow lightsabers flashing with the effort of keeping blaster bolts at bay. They felt it every single time of the their brethren fell, their deaths like candles extinguished within the living Force. Step by step, they were forced back towards the centre of the arena, the few remaining Jedi surrounded by a plethora of battle droids, Super Battle Droids and Droidekas. Katria watched as Obi-Wan quickly checked a prone Jedi by his feet, but it was too late, the young Knight was already dead. Katria felt sick to her core, remembering how eager and full of light the young boy had been. She wanted to scream and yell and grieve, but even that was beyond their reach. Obi-Wan's vibrant Force presence surrounded hers, calming her with waves of comfort and love. Raw, powerful, unconditional love. The force of it nearly knocked her off her feet. Her eyes met his, shocked. In their youth they'd both agreed that they had to put their commitment to the Order first, forsaking the feelings they shared. They had shared them, it was almost inconceivable that they wouldn't, but that had been so long ago - so much had happened since. Qui-Gon and Yoda had suspected back then, and both had been pleasantly surprised when they had thrown themselves into their studies, resigning themselves to friendship alone. For the rest of their very long, Force lengthened lives. _'Obi-Wan?'_

_'Look around, Tria'_ Obi-Wan replied, mental voice laced with sadness, pain and an odd sense of resignation. _'We are outnumbered, surrounded, and dying.'_ His warm eyes looked away from their adversaries and locked onto hers for the briefest of moments. '_If we are to die, I will not die in regret or denial. From the first day I was old enough to realise, to the end of our days, I have and will love you Katria Vas.'_

'_Force knows, I love you too, Obi-Wan Kenob_i' Katria sent, to him and him alone. Obi-Wan matched the waves of love she was sending him, and also had a bit of wry amusement in his tone.

'_What the Force has put together, let no man or Jedi tear asunder?_' Katria couldn't help but let her amusement out into the Force, but still replied.

'_For as long as we both shall live.'_ Obi-Wan squeezed her hand quickly, seeming to pay attention to what Master Windu was saying to Count Dooku. _'We'll do this properly if we ever get out of this mess'_ Obi-Wan promised solemnly, just as Padmé called out sharply. Ships. Katria felt Obi-Wan's relief as strongly as her own, Yoda had come through. "Looks like Master Yoda called in our Clone Army" Obi-Wan commented, leading the way to a transport with Anakin and Padmé, fighting all the way.

* * *

They caught sight of Count Dooku fleeing from the battle, Anakin giving the order to follow him. The next thing they knew, they were fired upon and Katria, Padmé and a clone trooper were rolling down a sand dune. Heart about to burst out of his chest, Obi-Wan raced to the side, making sure that they had survived. "Padmé!" Anakin yelled, panic audible in his voice. "Put the ship down!"

"Anakin" Obi-Wan chastised, glaring at his Padawan. "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way." He looked at the pilot. "Follow that speeder!" Anakin ignored him, looking back at that infernal sand dune.

"Lower the ship!" Obi-Wan bit back a curse. Kriffing impulsive headstrong Padawan.

"I can't take Dooku on my own. I need your help."

"I don't care. Put the ship down!"

"Come to your senses!" Obi-Wan willed his headstrong Padawan to understand. "I know how you're feeling. Force knows I do. I want to turn this ship around and make sure, with my own eyes-" he broke off, shaking his head. He couldn't go there. "But think. How would Padmé react were she in your position?" Anakin slumped, resignation in his eyes.

"She would do her duty." Obi-Wan nodded slowly. Duty, sometimes he hated that word.

"They would. So we will do the same and trust in the Force. It has never steered us wrong yet."

* * *

Katria pushed herself up off the sand, groaning. Padmé and a clone trooper were nearby, both struggling to their feet. "Kriff, I hate sand" Katria muttered, letting Padmé order the Clone to find them a ship. "We're going after them?" Padmé glanced at her, a slight smile on her face.

"Aren't three Jedi better than two?" Katria grinned back.

"Three Jedi and a senator." Katria forced herself to ignore the feelings coming from Obi-Wan as they flew after them. But when pain echoed over the link, she could ignore it no longer. She begged the pilot to fly faster, needing to prevent the horrible things she'd seen in her darkest visions. She and Padmé leapt onto the platform, racing into the chamber. Dooku was getting away, but Katria didn't care, her thoughts were all on the Jedi in the hanger. She could feel their pain as clearly as she had in the many visions she'd had predicting this outcome. But never, never had it felt so real. Or so wrong. Everything was wrong. Nothing would ever feel the same again. "Obi-Wan." Katria could clearly see the pain he was in, and she wrapped her arm around his waist, helping keep the weight off his injured leg. No words were spoken between them, but no words needed to be; everything was as clear to them as if it was what they were feeling and thinking themselves. The last clear thought she really had, was of Obi-Wan thinking that Anakin was going to need an explanation. There was a lot of that going around.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**I cannot believe I haven't updated this in months! I'm so sorry. Since December I've had crippling writer's block on all my stories, but I'm finally cracking through a little. I've got another chapter written of this ready to post soon.**

**Also, fair warning, the Clone Wars series is not something I've had access to, so those portions of the story will be drastically au (unless someone wants to give me a few major points to hit in my own way - which would be appreciated).**

**Anyway... On with t****he story.**

* * *

The transports back to Coruscant took off just as Obi-Wan, Katria, Anakin and Padmé boarded Padmé's senatorial starship. Obi-Wan winced with every hobbling step he took, but stubbornly carried on, Anakin stared in a sort of horrified awe at his new metal hand (fitted by a medical droid before the Jedi left), Padmé and Katria tried hard not to let their worry show (or bleed through the Force). As soon as they were back in hyperspace, Anakin spun his seat around to face the two Jedi Masters . Padmé followed his example, although her expression was far less challenging and far more curious. Obi-Wan looked briefly uncertain, but it quickly was released into the Force; still a perfect Jedi, even when he'd broken one of their sacred tenets. Attachment and possession are forbidden. Anakin stared until the tension grew thick in the ship, Katria even feeling it through the foggy haze of losing so many Jedi. She wanted to curl up in a corner and desperately pretend that nothing had happened, but that was futile. No amount of pretending would change the facts - life as they knew it was over; there was no coming back from this. With a resigned look, Anakin finally broke the silence. "Back on Geonosis, when Padmé and Master Katria fell out of the ship, you never so much as threatened me with expulsion from the Order." Anakin's accusation was audible. "You said you _understood._ That you knew how I was feeling. Master, I'm confused." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, the first normal thing since they'd arrived at that blasted planet. He looked the same as he had the time a youngling had asked him why the Force existed. Simply because it did.

"I thought it was obvious, my young Padawan. You're in love with Senator Amidala, and for most of my life I have been in love with Katria." To hear him say it aloud, and so matter-of-fact, was a very odd experience, but Katria couldn't help her bright smile. Anakin looked momentarily betrayed.

"So you mean to say, all this time, you've been-"

"Force, _no."_ Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. Katria raised her own eyebrow, resisting the urge to get annoyed. He didn't have to be that emphatic about it. Obi-Wan smiled fondly back at her. "I didn't mean it like that, Tria."

"Of course you didn't" she replied, playfully disbelieving.

"I'm still confused, Master" Anakin interrupted, Padmé's hand wound around Anakin's new metal one. Obi-Wan sent Katria a look, the two not needing to communicate via the Force to know what the other was thinking. They knew how Anakin and Padmé fell in love, roughly anyway, it was fair to divulge some details.

"As you know, Anakin, Katria and I were taken from Stewjon when we were very young - as most younglings are. Qui-Gon told me once that we were very close even before then. As Younglings we grew even closer, by the time we were Padawans we had become nearly inseparable." Obi-Wan went to shift himself in his seat but winced. "Qui-Gon and Master Yoda chose us as their Padawans, and we ended up getting into even more trouble than before. I won't mention any details, but there might have been an incident involving all the ships in the Jedi Hangar, and maybe an accidental closure of the Medical Wing."

"That was you?!" Anakin cackled, filling the Force with mirth. "That story was a legend to all of the Padawan learners" he told Padmé. "But they never said it was _you!"_

"Because Master Yoda wanted _that_ broadcast" Katria deadpanned, inwardly smiling at Obi-Wan's mental laughter.

"So, what happened next?" Padmé breathed, eager for the full story. Katria closed her eyes, remembering that day as clearly as Obi-Wan did.

"In the Temple, there is a room, a very large hall, that we call the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It is filled with trees and plants and pools of the clearest water you'll ever see" Obi-Wan reported. "Anakin avoids the room, it is where we mediate; the most relaxing place in the Temple. Anakin doesn't appreciate the more relaxing areas of the Force." He smiled wryly. Anakin made a face. "From a very young age we saw the merit in meditation. A pastime we devoted most of our time to." Anakin nodded, none of this would come as a surprise to him. "Suffice it to say that Tria and I have an area of the Room that no one else knows about, that is for us alone. We were there, not meditating but relaxing-"

"I had one of my, uh, moments" Katria explained, avoiding Padmé's gaze. Anakin knew about them already. "It was a bad one. I was terrified and I sought out Obi-Wan. One thing led to another, and I'm sure you get the idea." At Anakin's continued frown, Katria rolled her eyes. "We kissed. It was nice." Obi-Wan raised a brow, offended at that mild praise. "Fine. It was perfect."

"But it couldn't go anywhere" Obi-Wan said bitterly. Padmé made a questioning noise. "We were sixteen years old, Padawans to two of the most respected Jedi in the Temple. There were things expected of us, ways we had to behave, _expectations_ we had to meet." Obi-Wan shook his head again, looking tired. "I don't think Qui-Gon ever really forgot that we chose to put the Jedi Order first. I don't think he ever truly understood why we had to do it. But there was nothing else we could have done. The Jedi way was all we knew. It was everything we had; it was our whole lives, and it wasn't like we could run back to Stewjon when everyone there knew we had been taken to be trained as Jedi. There was no way out, no other cause of action. Not for who and what we were then. We made the right decision back then. It was the only choice we could make. No matter how much our hearts regretted it."

"We wouldn't change our lives for anything" Katria agreed, sending love through the Force. It hurt him to think of it, knowing how often their relationship played out in her worst visions. Losing him, over and over again in the most painful ways. The Force was as cruel as it was kind.

"So why admit it now?" Anakin demanded, reaching out for Padmé's hand. "I don't understand what you want. I'm not going to forsake my love. I love Padmé and nothing is going to change that."

"Then don't" Obi-Wan advised serenely, eyes twinkling. "I'm telling you this now because we're at war, and Geonosis changed everything, for all four of us."

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Padmé wondered softly. Katria felt for her, she was a senator devoted to peace that had just seen the beginning of a war. "Hiding this would be hard, but not impossible. Not with four of us involved in the deception."

"Tria and I keep odd hours anyway" Obi-Wan smirked, Anakin nodding in agreement. That was a well known fact within the Temple. They were unusual, even for Jedi. Allowances were made. Most of them were for the only way to keep Katria's condition from deteriorating. It had been going on so long that nobody really knew any different. Obi-Wan smirked wider. "And covering for Anakin would be nothing after all the times I've covered for his jaunts in borrowed speeders when he gets bored of his duties."

"Also true" Anakin acknowledged, rubbing the back of his neck somewhat sheepishly. "Thank you, for those, Master."

"Here's what we are going to do" Obi-Wan decided quickly, waving off Anakin's thanks. "As soon as we land on Coruscant, you and Padmé are going back to 500 Republica, to continue your protection duty. Once we're free of the Council, we will meet up at Dex's. You don't have to come, Senator, but I have a promise to keep."

"Oh no" Padmé said brightly. "I would be honoured to come, Master Kenobi." Katria smiled brightly at them all.

"If we're going to be conspirators in this, we might as well be on a first name basis."

* * *

As expected, the Jedi Council (what little remained of it after the massacre on Geonosis) took a little over three hours to finish discussing the events of the day. The end result was Obi-Wan accepting a position on the Jedi Council, and Katria giving her acceptance as well. There were others, she felt, more deserving of the honour they were awarding her, but it was made clear that offers to join the Jedi Council were not to be turned down lightly. It would just be inviting inspection into their lives at the time they needed it least. Yoda had watched them shrewdly, but had been unable to find any fault with what they had been saying or doing. There was no way he could know what they were planning, but they were still careful as they slipped out of the Temple like so often before.

* * *

Dex's Diner was closed to everyone but the small party of four standing inside the cosy establishment. Katria smiled at Dex, who was currently standing in shocked silence in the middle of his own establishment. Padmé looked around in curiosity, probably having heard a lot about it from Anakin - who had once described the diner as a little slice of Coruscanti heaven. Of course, he had been under the influence of some rather strong non-Jedi approved painkillers at the time, so they'd taken his words with a grain of salt; they'd already known that the diner was heaven anyway. Anakin broke the silence, patience never having been his strongest suit. "So, what exactly is it that you want us to do, Master?"

"Enjoy a nice meal, then escort Padmé here home to Naboo, just for a short while" Obi-Wan instructed, eyes twinkling brightly. "While we're eating, Dex will perform his part - I'm afraid we're calling in that old promise from so many years ago, old friend." Dex nodded his large head, smiling wider than the great canyon on Stewjon's third moon.

"It's no trouble" the alien confirmed cheerfully. "I've had a couple tucked away for years now; you never know with you Jedi."

"You're a wonder, Dex" Katria smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek before perching on her usual seat. Anakin and Padmé shared a look, still obviously confused, but Katria knew that Obi-Wan would reveal all in time. Padmé watched Dex maneuver himself back into the kitchen, lowering herself into her seat with graceful ease.

"How did you find this place?"

"The Force willed it" Katria smiled nostalgically. "When we were younglings, Obi-Wan and I would, er, sneak out of the Jedi Temple and explore Coruscant."

"In those days" Obi-Wan continued, setting aside his Jawa Juice "Dex ran a roving food caravan on the lower levels. We stumbled across it one day so many years ago, and it became a game, a test of our knowledge to find Dex whenever we happened to have escaped the watchful eyes of our mentors."

"And for ten years you've led me to believe all you ever used to do was meditate?!" Anakin looked outraged and a little impressed. They weren't so rule abiding and boring after all.

"Anything to get you to focus on your studies, Anakin" Obi-Wan replied evenly, Katria feeling his amusement as clearly as if it were her own. "You needed no encouragement to stretch the boundaries, my Padawan."

"Anyway, we probably spent too much time meditating when we were Younglings" Katria sighed sadly. "I know I certainly did; although I cannot regret it." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Not completely, at least." Obi-Wan matched her sad sigh.

"The Force did as it willed, we cannot ask any more than that."

"Sometimes it is awfully tempting, though" Katria smiled, trying to inject a little levity back into the tense atmosphere. Padmé watched her curiously, as if trying to understand or work out what it was that they were not saying. Katria didn't blame her, she knew the Senator had a special place in her heart for Anakin and Obi-Wan and was naturally protective.

"How long, do you think, until we're missed?" Anakin asked, running a hand through his hair. Obi-Wan looked out the window and shrugged.

"Could be an hour, could be a day" he replied slowly. "The Force is in chaos after the battle on Geonosis. Things have never felt more unsettled."

"So many Jedi" Katria murmured, echoing what her fellow Jedi were thinking. "All that wonder and potential."

"We should not grieve for those who have rejoined the Living Force" Obi-Wan reminded her, but it sounded more by habit than anything else. An empty platitude that would forever be tossed around the Jedi Order.

"It's a bit hard to be happy for them right now, Obi-Wan."

"That, as always, will come with time" Obi-Wan sighed, Qui-Gon heavy in his thoughts. Katria reached out both physically and with the Force, Obi-Wan returning the touch with a wave of affection and gratitude. Dex seamlessly broke the gathering gloom by delivering their meals, Anakin tucking in with gusto. Obi-Wan smiled warmly, alive with the Force. His presence and gentle protection settled them all, and finally they forgot their grief enough to relax.

* * *

High atop one of Coruscant's many towers, a plain grey bus-transport puttered back on its allotted route. The passengers - two handsome men in the simple attire of Jedi, a blonde woman in a soft silver gown, and a petite brunette in an elegant light blue dress - watched the transport fade away among the spires. Official as this was, there was still a touch of the clandestine about it. The little group stood together on the landing platform, surrounded by a silence fraught with tension. They had experienced so much in their time, and now here they were at this crossroads; about to do what was right for them, but abandoning one of the most sacred tenets of the Jedi Order. Attachment is forbidden. They were willingly courting the path to the Dark Side of the Force, but it somehow felt like the right thing to do. If anyone found out what they were intending to do, they would be expelled from the Jedi Order, Katria and Obi-Wan would lose their places on the Jedi Council, and Force only knew what sanctions Padmé might face as Senator of Naboo. Still, they approached their fates with open arms. Artoo and Threepio waited by the lowered ramp to Padmé's senatorial starship, the little astromech Droid bleeping softly. "I know, Artoo" Anakin said quietly, a hint of regret covering the anticipation in his tone. "It's time we were going, Master."

"Be careful" Obi-Wan wished warmly. "Remember, take precautions, and we will see you soon." Padmé smiled brightly, nodding at them as she boarded her ship. Their goodbyes had been said before. Anakin clasped Obi-Wan's hand.

"Be careful yourself, Obi-Wan. You're staying here, after all."

"We know Coruscant of old, Anakin" the auburn haired Jedi assured him seriously. "It's ways are familiar to us. We will be quite safe here, hiding in plain sight. As we always have been." Sensing it was the right time, Katria stepped forward.

"Return safe, Anakin. The Force will guide you, I know this to be truth." Anakin inclined his head, eyes saying all he couldn't. Katria smiled again and stepped back, watching as Anakin and Obi-Wan embraced as brothers, clapping each other's shoulders and nodding once.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin." Anakin paused halfway up the ramp.

"And with you, Obi-Wan." The two new members of the Jedi Council stood back, watching the silver senatorial starship take off, disappearing until even they could not see it.

* * *

**So, our Jedi are set on their paths to meet the future - a different future than what we might have seen. But what path will that journey lead them on?**

**As always, thank you for reading. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

**Last pre-written chapter. I'm going to keep this one pretty short, I know nobody actually likes reading these things.**

**Updates will be very slow, as I'm mapping out my own plan for a totally AU clone wars (that I'll probably completely gloss over and write RotS instead, but fair warning).**

**Thank you in advance for your patience.**

**And please do enjoy!**

* * *

Somewhere deep in hyperspace, Anakin and Padme were on the way to the start of their own new lives. It was a strange but somehow wonderful thought. Things on Coruscant, however, were not quite so promisingly wonderful. In fact, unsettling would be a far more appropriate term. Katria's quarters in the Jedi Temple felt unwelcoming for the first time in years. All around them, the Force was in chaos, and it was bleeding into the Temple. The very air was thick with tension, halls quiet as the remaining Jedi strove to achieve mediation. Communing with the subdued Force was the only way to try and sort through the grief, the trauma from Geonosis - but the Force was being singularly uncooperative. Katria's skin itched, craving motion, the illusion of busyness. And yet, all she could bring herself to do was pace back and forth before the window in her quarters, staring out over the unchanged vista of Coruscant. Out there, everything went on just the same, uncaring of the massive losses the Jedi Order had suffered, unaware they were going to war. Unable to take the normality a single second more, Katria turned to Obi-Wan, sitting so calmly on her sofa. "Why did it have to be us, Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her and sent waves of calm and love.

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy" he murmured, voice soft. "This may be all we have ever known, but the Force clearly has other plans for us." A wry smile lit up his eyes. "After all, not all the changes have been for ill."

"I always quite enjoyed having to hide in plain sight" Katria sighed, a smile tugging her lips. "But we are Jedi, we can do no more than follow what the Force commands." Obi-Wan chuckled and pulled her deeper into the circle of his arms, warm and safe around her.

They jumped apart hurriedly as the door chimed open. A young Padawan of maybe thirteen stood stoically in the doorway. He inclined his head respectfully at them both, a certain adultness in his eyes. Feeling the loss of so many Jedi would have forced many Padawan Learners to grow up before their times. Katria grieved for the loss of their innocence.

"Master Obi-Wan, Master Katria; Master Yoda wishes to see you in the Council Chambers immediately."

"What has happened?" Obi-Wan demanded, outwardly calm - and yet, internally Katria could feel his unease.

"I know no more than Master Yoda wishing to see you, Master Obi-Wan" the Padawan replied quietly, bowing once more before he left the quarters. Obi-Wan let out a single, tired sigh, his head hanging low. Then, as suddenly as he had saddened, he straightened and smiled reassuringly.

"I suppose we should get this over with, whatever Master Yoda wishes to discuss with us."

"Yes" Katria sighed, reluctant to agree. It was hard to leave this bubble of relative calm and safety. She dreaded feeling so much more of the tension and unease as they walked through the corridors. "I suppose we can ill afford to keep Master Yoda waiting. Even with that rather cryptic summons." Obi-Wan smiled wryly.

"Well then, Tria" he said warmly. "Shall we see how our future shall look?" She smiled and took his offered arm.

"Indeed we shall, Obi-Wan."

* * *

They were alone in the Jedi Council Chambers. Master Windu and Obi-Wan stood by one of the windows, framed by the setting Coruscanti sun. Katria and Master Yoda sat on their chairs nearby. "Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sideous controlling the Senate?" Obi-Wan asked suspiciously. A thoughtful frown marred his features. "It doesn't feel right." Master Windu looked thoughtful, but it was the wise Master Yoda who replied.

"Joined the Dark Side, Dooku has. Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now."

"Nevertheless" Windu continued, clearly sharing some of Obi-Wan's legendary distrust of politicians. "I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate." Katria half expected Yoda to protest, but the wisest Jedi surprised her.

"I agree." There was a heavy note of concerned resignation in Yoda's voice.

"Where is your apprentice?" Windu asked with, what Katria thought was forced lightness. Obi-Wan smiled slightly, showing not a hint of the slight unease he was feeling. And so it started, the lying to the Council - and yet, it felt right.

"On Naboo" he reported, tone open as anything. "Escorting Senator Amidala home." He turned from the window to face Master Windu. "I have to admit that without the Clones, it would not have been a victory."

"Victory?" Yoda's head shot up. "Victory? Victory you say. No, Master Obi-Wan" he shook his head, chiding him for his naive belief. "Not victory. The shroud of the Dark Side has fallen. Begun, the Clone War has." A heavy feeling settled over Katria's heart at her former Master's ominous words. She felt in the Force that this was the truth. And whatever the battle on Geonosis had brought them, in her heart she knew that the Clone War would visit upon them something a hundred times worse. The sight of the Jedi standing at the window was ripped away, replaced with the vision of the Jedi Temple burning, crippling loss piercing her very soul; for she knew that the Jedi were wiped out, down to the last Youngling. Her eyes snapped open, drawn to Obi-Wan's ashen face. He was kneeling beside her, grounding her as he always had. The warring fear and compassion in his eyes said it all; though the Vision had been short, he had seen it too. She wanted to cry, it had been her curse since the age of eight, brought on by her own fault - Obi-Wan should not have to deal with it as well.

'And yet, there is nothing I would rather do' his voice sounded in her head, chiding but loving all the same. She smiled wanly at him, all too aware that they were not alone in the room. Master Yoda proved this a moment later.

"What did you see?" Katria looked away from the random spot on the floor she had been staring at. Master Windu detested emotionalism, so the facts were all she could bring herself to say.

"The Jedi Temple was burning, smoke was coming from the towers, the Jedi were extinct." Windu traded a long look with Obi-Wan, one Katria - even with her link with Obi-Wan - could not manage to decipher.

"Then" Windu said eventually, somber. "This War is one we cannot afford to lose."

"Agreed" Yoda hummed, Katria falling silent at the raw trust the Council seemed to have in her Visions now. "As a member of the Jedi Council, Master Katria, do us no good would it to your ability with the Force ignore." Obi-Wan gave her a look that asked in no uncertain terms for her to just let it go; Master Windu warmed up to people in his own time, and if it took her joining the Council to finally earn his grudging approval, then so be it.

"Masters?" Obi-Wan prompted, looking between Windu and Yoda. "Master Katria and I were thinking of going to meditate now. If you would care to join us?"

"Not today, Obi-Wan" Windu shook his head. "Master Yoda and I have business to attend to."

"Very well" Obi-Wan smiled, steering Katria out of the Chambers with his hand at her back.

* * *

Brushing aside a curtain of purple-leaved vines, Katria followed Obi-Wan through to their secluded meditation point. The waters looked almost calmer than they ever had, a fine mist coming off the clear, blue surface. Obi-Wan's eyes lit up as he smiled, sparkling more merrily than the pond. He had always loved it here. They both had. Soft moss sunk under their feet, and they lowered themselves to the ground in unison. It occurred to Katria that they had never actually discussed what would happen now, but somehow that didn't seem to be a problem. She trusted Obi-Wan and the Force implicitly, and a man that wise had to know how this was going to work. In theory at least. "I trust in the Force" Obi-Wan murmured, just loud enough to hear. His voice echoed in her head. 'You know what you must do, Tria. Just let go.' Sudden, irrational, and completely unJedi-like fear bubbled up inside her.

'You know what happened last time I let that happen' she said, panic flowing through to him as clearly as she was feeling it herself. Of course he knew, but he didn't let even a hint of worry slip through their connection.

'I'm here, Tria, every step of the way. Trust me.' Obi-Wan's presence exuded sincerity and love. 'I have faith, my love. The Force will not let anything ill happen to us. I promise.' Katria highly contemplated refusing to have faith in him, but she knew that would just be a lie. There was never anywhere she was safer than with him, and she trusted him beyond all reason. He was her Obi-Wan. She took a deep breath and reached out for him in the Force, Obi-Wan as ever meeting her halfway.

It could've taken forever or no time at all. The Force plain they knew so well blanketed them with peace and safety, drawing them away from the cares of their current lives. Katria opened her eyes within the living Force, taken aback at what she saw. There she stood, a representation of her physical being, in a endless chamber filled with glowing golden light. Obi-Wan stood to her left, warm blue eyes curiously examining the nearest pillar of white marble. It was nothing they had ever seen before, but somehow it felt right, like this was how it was meant to be. "I never thought this day would come." Qui-Gon's voice echoed around them. "But I hoped you would see what was right."

"We're betraying the Code we swore to live by, Master" Obi-Wan protested, shaking his head miserably. "How can that be right?"

"Because you are following your heart" Qui-Gon replied, appearing as he ever had in front of his most beloved Padawan. "The Jedi have existed for millennia, but that does not mean that our teachings are always right." Qui-Gon placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, the two sharing a brief look of wonderment. "The Jedi are stagnant. We do not grow, we do not change. And in our refusal to court the Dark Side, we fail to see the danger that comes from resisting and repressing love."

"You almost sound like you approve, Master" Katria said, still standing back a little.

"I merely recognise that which I could not stop and have no wish to change" Qui-Gon replied easily, smiling a little at her. "The Force willed the two of you a long time ago. It's good to see you again, Katria."

"And you, Master" Katria smiled sadly, feeling Obi-Wan send waves of warm love and reassurance.

"Forgive me, Master" Obi-Wan began cautiously. "But-"

"Why are we here now of all occasions?" Qui-Gon chuckled as Obi-Wan nodded sheepishly. "Because the Force wills it." Qui-Gon cut his gaze to Katria. "Is that not what you usually say, Master Katria?"

"I did not realise that it was so irritating, Master" she replied sweetly, Obi-Wan chuckling beside her. Qui-Gon looked significantly at the two of them.

"You know why I am here" he said eventually. "The Force honours the commitment you have pledged to make. I know you both of old; you're romantic enough to want a feeling of normality in this."

"We're Jedi" Obi-Wan commented idly. "What's normal?" Qui-Gon grinned as though he had been waiting for that very question.

"This" he pronounced, coming to stand before them. He turned them somewhat to face one another, and began. "Banes of my former existence, we are gathered here today in this obscure plain within the Force, to do something that should've been done thirteen years ago at least." Katria would've enjoyed the gobsmacked look on Obi-Wan's face, were she not also stunned beyond comprehension. Qui-Gon smirked knowingly and continued. "Marriage within the Jedi Order is completely forbidden, so it's a good thing you two have always been rebels." Obi-Wan groaned and looked like he wanted another officiant. "Love is one of the most important gifts the Force has given us; a power that can help overcome any obstacle. Two days ago, facing death on Geonosis, you promised that you would no longer ignore this gift from the Force - and about time too. What you are both entertaining will be incredibly difficult to hide and endure, but have faith that all will be right in the end." Qui-Gon nodded once, almost to cement that statement. Then, he smiled at Katria. It was odd; she could count on her fingers all the times he had smiled at her while alive, and now here he was being so free with his warmth. If she wasn't a Jedi, it would be almost unnerving. "Katria, we'll start with you. You always were the least patient of the two of you."

"I'm patient" she protested, offended. Obi-Wan hummed an agreement, Qui-Gon just raised a dubious eyebrow, knowing better than to debate the point. She was stubborn as well as mildly impatient. But she maintained that she was not as bad as some Padawans in the Temple.

"Jedi Master Katria Vas, Guardian of Younglings and Force Seer, is it your wish to bind yourself irrevocably through the Living Force to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Negotiator, Voice of Reason and trainer of the Chosen One, two becoming one forever through the Force?"

"It is" Katria agreed solemnly. It was an easy question. Obi-Wan beamed at her, his face lighting up. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes.

"Obi-Wan, we're running out of time, so same question."

"Now and forever" Obi-Wan promised, flooding the room with light. When it cleared, Qui-Gon smiled proudly.

"What the Force has Bound together no lifeform, droid, Jedi or Sith can tear asunder" he stated, as no-nonsense as ever. "I don't want to know what you do when you go back to your bodies. But, congratulations, Mr and Mrs Kenobi." Katria felt the call of consciousness, Qui-Gon already fading; his job was done. They were married.

* * *

**Until next time...**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

**First of all, I want to apologise for the unforgivable time between updates. I had intended to post something on May the 4th, but I ended up seeing Rise of Skywalker for the first time, and I took a while to get over the ending.**

**Anyway, second thing, I've decided (as I probably said before), this will bear absolutely _no resemblance to the Clone Wars _tv show. I'm totally winging it here, but I may have heard several things which have influenced the beginning of my version of the Clone Wars.**

**So, I'm just going to let you read this and stop annoying you with superfluous author's notes. Except to say, I hope you continue to enjoy this.**

* * *

Blinking back to consciousness in the warm glow of the Room of a Thousand Fountains was surreal to say the least. There was such a conglomeration of emotions within her that Katria hardly knew where to begin sorting through them. There was love - obviously - and excitement, anticipation and worry, and even a vague sense of detachment. She couldn't quite believe that what just happened, had actually happened to her. Why did she deserve to be so happy when all those Jedi with their promising futures had been cut down so cruelly to join the living Force? Why was she, in the grand scheme of things, any more worthy of such happiness than any of the other members of their Order?

Obi-Wan drew her from those grim thoughts, gently cupping her face in a warm hand. There was no doubt in her mind that he knew what she had been feeling, but no trace of recrimination or similar doubt occupied any part of that wonderful Jedi. What there was, however, was an almost giddy sense of lightness. "Surely you do not regret me already?" Obi-Wan teased, a wonderful sparkle in his eyes.

"Only as much as I could regret the air I draw into my lungs, or the living Force that sustains us all" Katria replied, shaking her head at the impossible Jedi. Obi-Wan's Force presence sparkled. It lifted her spirits and made her smile. Of course he was ecstatic; he'd just seen Qui-Gon again, and he'd missed him for so long. Felt like he had failed him, even, no matter how much Katria had explained that Qui-Gon would never have accused him of that. Many other things perhaps (like a tendency to rebellion, and more mischief than perhaps might be warranted in a Jedi, especially one as outwardly serene as he was) but never failing him. Obi-Wan simply wasn't capable of failing anyone in their expectations of him. But for the minor blip of what they had just done, Obi-Wan was the model Jedi - perfect in absolutely every aspect.

"Hardly perfect, Tria" Obi-Wan sighed, glancing around at their hideaway. She could see the weight of what they had just done - the reality of it all - suddenly hit him. His eyes clouded just for a moment, then he nodded, a slight smile on his face. "That's that then" he smiled, eyes twinkling like they always had. For her. "I never was that good of a Jedi anyway."

"You're on the _Council"_ Katria pointed out, his happiness infectious.

"So are you" Obi-Wan laughed. Perhaps in another life, this would have been where they decided not to go ahead with what they'd done, to return to being the perfect Jedi they'd always been intended to be. But, here in that moment, in that room, the opposite happened instead. Laughter wiped away the regret, bringing with it the sweet memories of why exactly they had decided to break their own laws. Katria fell back onto the springy moss, eyes fixed on Obi-Wan lounging gracefully next to her.

"I love you." Obi-Wan reached out and took her hand, the simplest of affections.

"As I love you." And when he smiled at her, bright and open, Katria knew that Qui-Gon was right - they should have done this so many years ago.

* * *

If there was something that every Jedi knew, it was that nothing worthwhile ever came easy. Apparently, that especially included time to get used to the newness of being married and the subsequent immediate need to hide it from every other Jedi in the Temple. The very minute they emerged from the Room Of A Thousand Fountains, Katria and Obi-Wan had been separated. Obi-Wan was summoned by the rest of the Council, while Katria was thrown into the deep end, trying to See through the clouded Force. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the need to do so, it was just somewhat galling that she was being made to do so literally a few days after nearly half their Order had been massacred on Geonosis.

The first few attempts she made had been tolerable, mostly because she had still had Obi-Wan by her side. They worked even better together than they ever had - part of Katria even wondered whether Master Yoda was watching them with a kind of suspicion, but then told herself not to be so paranoid. Yoda had undoubtedly much bigger and more important things to focus on than them. And, even if he had been watching them, he couldn't do so for very long. Obi-Wan had been sent to Ansion again, to sort out some tensions that had sprung up in the wake of the announcement of war. That was ten days ago now, and Katria was beginning to wonder how much longer she could go on before something gave.

It was painful and draining enough that she couldn't even bear to contemplate meditation of an evening. As it was, Master Windu was growing impatient with her inability to receive a Vision. He had all but called her out on it during the council meeting earlier that day. Using every one of the calming tactics Obi-Wan had taught her, Katria had softly reminded him that it was not that easy, especially considering that nearly every vision caused her pain of one kind or another. It always did without Obi-Wan there to anchor her. She felt every nerve of her brain protest as she returned to the peaceful chamber she had been assigned for the task. Life at war was difficult, necessitating sacrifice and hardship; things they had been prepared to face in their training as Jedi.

* * *

Katria reached out through the Force, breaths measured and even. Fighting to see through the shroud of the Dark Side was difficult, but by Jedi reasoning that would only make the payoff the more worthwhile. She saw a flash of a wedding on Naboo (something she would omit to tell the Council), Anakin and Padmé radiating the same kind of quiet happiness that Katria knew she and Obi-Wan had been on their own wedding day. The setting was idyllic and serene, every moment filled with the peace that would be so hard to come by in the years to come. Katria consciously pulled away as they kissed, giving them the privacy they deserved. She directed her thoughts towards the other pull of the Force - the twisting, seething mass of pain, danger and death that she usually spent her energy deliberately keeping away from. It caught her and pulled her in, like drowning under the pressure of relentless waves crashing upon her. It tossed up images she had seen so many times before - repeated again and again in her worst nightmares; Obi-Wan tortured, dying, never born at all; Anakin maimed, burned, turned to the Dark Side; the Jedi temple in flames, their Order irrevocably destroyed. Hundreds of maybes, the worst scenarios beamed directly into her head. However much she told herself (or Yoda did) that it was the Dark Side, something in her always questioned that. The Force was impartial, it showed what it had to, what was right for it to - like showing Anakin the vision of his mother dying. Regardless, Katria pushed beyond those familiar spectres (they would come to visit again tonight anyway), searching for a fragment of truth, for the answers Master Windu demanded of her. Then it came, ploughing into her with the force of a podracer crashing.

* * *

Darkness, illuminated by only a few flickering lights. Red, blue, red, blue. On. Off. Flickering, nearly fading, but staying now. It looked like the cargo bay of a crashed ship, sleek but jagged at the same time. Wrong, danger, shouldn't happen, but must. Then, out of the darkness ahead of her, came a black robed Sith wielding a double bladed lightsaber. His skin was red and black, and when he lowered his hood he had horns all over the crown of his head. A native of Dathomir, unless she was very much mistaken. She knew the man, but couldn't place him. The only sense she had of him was an overwhelming emotional pain and heartbreaking loss. Someone moved in the shadows behind Katria, she couldn't see who. She caught the faintest glimpse of a blue saber blade, the sound of a cloak falling to the metal floor. Then, the Vision turned to the quality of a very poor Holocron image. A blinding pain tore through her skull, every nerve burning with fire. Pushing past the pain, Katria struggled to see more, to delve beyond the nearly overwhelming presence of the Dark Side clouding what she was trying to see. She tasted blood - her own, thick and metallic, and awoke on the floor of her assigned mediation chamber.

* * *

When she touched her nose, her fingers came away tacky with blood. Her nose was no longer bleeding, but it had been. She had pushed herself too far, and yet not far enough. She had little to no useful intelligence to impart to the Council, just more questions in desperate need of answers. Who was that Sith? What were they planning? Who was the Jedi doomed to face that double-bladed saber? With shaking hands, she pushed herself to her feet and poured a glass of water. The liquid was cool to her parched throat, the glass occupying her hands long enough to let her mind process what it had just experienced. Judging by the undercurrent of fear-pain/death-destruction, this was either happening as she watched, or it would be happening some time soon. What crawled under her skin was an unwelcome fear; if there were more Sith in play, the Council had to hear about it - _immediately._

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope everyone is staying safe and well.**

**If you have time, a review would be very much appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Hello dear readers!**

**Just another quick update.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Katria emerged from her quarters cool and composed. During her brief time inside, she had washed away any traces of blood, and redressed in her typical simple silver gown. She had also attempted to contact Obi-Wan, but he had been out of range for her private communicator. With Obi-Wan unreachable, and Anakin still officially completing his protection detail for Senator Amidala (skiving off on his honeymoon), that left only one option open to Katria. She had to inform the Jedi Council at once. The only problem was, they were not due to meet until tomorrow morning, giving Obi-Wan a chance to smooth the troubled waters over on Ansion. That left her with a rather troubling problem. The Council had to be informed, and yet the Council were unavailable. Her only solution was one that she disliked intensely. Informing Master Yoda and Master Windu in person, and without the comfortable buffer of the formalities of the Council chamber, to say nothing of doing so without Obi-Wan himself there, was going to be nothing short of excruciating. She was wary of being around them so soon after breaking the tenets of the Order, cautious about what the powerful Jedi might pick up about her secret marriage. And yet, this had to be done, so she lifted her chin and marched straight into Master Yoda's private chambers.

* * *

To say that Master's Yoda and Windu were stunned at the news, would be to say that podracing could be a bit dangerous. Master Windu barely glanced at Katria before he returned to his meditation pose, immersing himself back within the currents of the Force. Yoda, however, just looked implacably at Katria. His hands flexed around the wood of his cane, a world of thoughts spinning around him. Eventually, Yoda's calm voice broke the silence. "So, back this old Sith apprentice is." Yoda's green eyes bored into her. "Told Obi-Wan about this, have you?"

"No, Master" Katria murmured, keeping her gaze fixed to the window. How could she? If their suspicions were correct, how could any of them ever believe when they had killed a Sith? How could Maul have even survived? She had Seen it happen, helped Obi-Wan come to terms with the loss of Master Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan had been devasted - would be devastated again. And so soon after all those losses at Geonosis? Katria sometimes wondered if the Force cared for any of them at all. But, Obi-Wan. Katrina's heart ached for him. Obi-Wan needed to believe that he had avenged Qui-Gon, that he had killed the Sith that was responsible for the death of the only father figure he remembered.

"Fear opening old wounds, do you?" Yoda asked, his eyes shrewd upon her.

"Yes, Master" Katria agreed, bracing herself for the inevitable chastisement. "Well, not _fear,_ exactly, but- I worry for him. I don't want to hurt him, Master. He is my truest friend."

"Your compassion does you credit, Master Katria" Mace Windu announced, looking up from where he had been immersed in the Force. "But you must have faith in Obi-Wan. We are all members of the Council now."

"Master-" Katria began, about to damn it all and tell Mace Windu he didn't know everything about everyone.

"Tell him you must and before it is too late" Yoda advised, that enigmatically serene gaze fixed firmly upon her. Katria took a cleansing breath in, nodding as she released it.

"As you wish, Master."

* * *

Obi-Wan looked exhausted as he emerged into view. Still, she saw the smile that graced his handsome features when he saw her. "Tria" he breathed, sounding happy at last. "I've missed you."

"And I you, Obi-Wan" she replied, smiling despite the news she had to impart. "How's everything on Ansion?"

"Resolved again, for the time being" Obi-Wan assured her, carding a hand through his hair. "I shall be glad to be back on Coruscant again."

"And Coruscant shall be happy to have you" Katria smiled, steeling herself for what she was about to do. "There have been some developments while you have been gone."

"Developments?" Obi-Wan questioned, immediately honing in on the realisation that they were unwelcome developments. "What has happened? Is it Anakin?" He froze, another worse thought coming to him. "Tria, one of your Visions?"

"Yes" she breathed, wishing desperately that Obi-Wan was there in the room with her.

"Oh _Tria"_ Obi-Wan murmured, reaching out even though they couldn't touch. "Whatever it is, you know we can get through it together."

"I hope so" Katria told him, finding the strength within her to finally speak. "I saw a Sith Lord, powerful and dangerous. He wielded a double-bladed lightsaber. A native of Dathomir, I thought, and Master Yoda agreed."

"A vision of the past?" Obi-Wan asked, voice tight. He was controlling himself by only a thread. Katria knew that it was wrong to tell him like this, but she had to. It seemed the Force willed it so. It just wasn't fair. But then again, since when had anything about being a Jedi been fair? Nevertheless, she shook her head grimly.

"A vision of the future. Near future, if I had to estimate."

"You're telling me that you Saw this Sith creature alive? Now?" Obi-Wan demanded, his posture ready for a fight.

"That is what the Force showed me" Katria replied, forcing the exhaustion out of her voice.

"Your Vision was wrong" Obi-Wan insisted, something almost frantic in his voice. Desperate. "It has to be. It's the only explanation."

"I know what I saw, Obi-Wan" Katria replied, keeping her tone calm through decades of practice around Master Windu. Having Obi-Wan of all people doubting her Visions, when he'd been the only one for so long to believe in her, hurt deeply. Obi-Wan turned back to face her, the stubborn denial overruling the concern in his eyes evident even through the hologram and the distance of space between them.

"Maul is _dead._ I killed him on Naboo."

"Obi-Wan" Katria began, only to be faced with the nothingness of a severed transmission. "Well" she said to the empty room "that could have gone better."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you are all well and safe.**

**Next chapter will skip forward in time a little. Until then, a review is very appreciated.**


End file.
